The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the delivery of services to a user of a mobile terminal. The services may be in the form of a particular media or communication application desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, etc. The services may also be in the form of interactive applications in which the user may communicate with a network device in order to perform a task or achieve a goal. The services may be provided from a network server or other network device, or even from the mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, a mobile computer, etc.
For many services in which provision of the service involves a two way communication of data between devices or applications, latency may be experienced as a time delay between the moment a data item is selected, for example, at a client device, and the moment that the selected data item is received at a server device. Finite channel capacity (e.g., bandwidth, data rate, etc.) of the communication link between the client and server devices may also limit responsiveness of data transfer between the client and server devices. For example, the channel capacity limits the amount of information that may be transmitted over a given time. As such, channel capacity limitations may also lead to latency.
Latency in data communication may provide a negative impact to user experience. For example, if a response to a user action is delayed for a noticeable period of time (e.g., greater than one second), the responsiveness of an application may be perceived as being degraded and the user may be disturbed by the delay. The effects of latency may be further compounded if the server device must fetch information from other servers in order to meet a client request. Given that composite web services and service mash-ups are becoming more common, the delays described above may become more problematic.
Efforts have been expended in order to reduce latency in client-server environments, but such efforts have often focused on shifting more resources to the client side. However, such a shift of resources may not always be possible or desirable. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide an improved client-server communication environment, which may overcome the disadvantages described above.